suethorfandomcom-20200216-history
Suethor Logic
Suethor logic is the special brand of wisdom that Suethors have in regard to their characters. It's used to defend their characters, their writing, their art, themselves, or whatever the hell else that needs to be defended when flamers attack or critiques critique. Suethor logic is similar to troll logic in the manner that it makes about as much sense as the SpockxUhura pairing in the new Star Trek movie, but while Troll Logic is lulz, Suethor logic is just annoying. Despite it's idioticness, Suethor logic has a lot of deep, coml!cated psychology to it. Or something. Mah Characterz Not a Sueee!!!11! In newbie Suethors, this is a comman reaction that you'll get. Heck, it may just be an opening statement that comes before the comment even arrives. If it's the latter, then maybe the author is already aware that the character sucks, or maybe has heard it so many times before that they're prepared for the potential hate. But either way, it's a common reaction. There's actually a series of reactions that work like a line of dominos until a Suethor can become a good character maker, but it's a long and redtarded process with more plot-twists then all the CLAMP series combined and less grammar than My Immortal. The Process of Growing The Hell Up* In short, it's like this. *The Happy Phase: The phase in which the Suethor has just begun their long journey in the world of writing. Also can be referred to as The Honeymoon Phase. This is the point when so far, the Suethor hasn't been exposed to ANY e-Intelligence, only other Suethors who praise their amazing work. *The Slightly Less Happy Phase: As in, they're about to get home from that honeymoon and realize their in bed with Suethor scum. They've started getting their first flames or critiques, and are depressed because they feel personally attacked and the like. '' *Damn It All: ''The Suethor is fed up with the shit, and has deleted some of the Sues, or tried to reform slightly. *I'M BACK AND CONFIDENT: The Suethor has some sort of stupid revelation that everyone is wrong, and they're an amazing writer. Probably from encouragement from other Suethors. *YA KNOW WUT, FUK U: The phase immediately after/deeply connected to "I'M BACK AND CONFIDENT". It's the part where they decide anyone who flames them or attempts to help them should die. They'll often send their friends out to get theme and a flame war ensues. *I'm Awesome: Also a part of "I'M BACK AND CONFIDENT"/"YA KNOW WUT, FUK U". It's a phase where the Suethor decides they're fly enough to go flame (cough, ADVISE, cough) other people on their characters. A strong example is this wiki's most active Suethor Lenaleebara. Though, this has let up a bit lately. *...............More to come. *''Note: Not everyone goes through this same process in the same way. Some Suethors skip steps straight to the next. Some get it right on their first try even, although, that's rare that they go from Suethor to Author so quickly, unless they're rly smart. :\'' Also, if you wish to write something not retaining to the Suethor Logic itself but is kinda related, please use the discussion page. -Vampire